Alone in this world
by Miss P
Summary: Mariel just wants to be normal again…This is my first Invasion story...


**Alone in this world.**

_By Miss P_

_Summary: Mariel just wants to be normal again…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story, and I'm not getting paid for writing it…_

_AN/ This is my first Invasion story. It doesn't feel like I know so much about the characters yet…  
but I'll give it a try!_

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

Mariel sat alone in the darkened living room, just staring into space. Rose and Jessie spent the weekend at Russell's place; Tom was working, even though it was his day off. It seemed like he hadn't been doing anything but work lately. It almost felt like he was avoiding her. Mariel sighed sadly; no he loved her… at least that's what he kept telling her. But with the lack of affection, she started to feel more and more lonely. She couldn't explain what, but after the hurricane, she knew she was different, something was wrong with her. And after the discovery she did in the water, she wasn't sure of what she should believe anymore. She knew Tom had seen it too, but when she asked him about it, he said he saw nothing. But Mariel knew he was lying, she could tell it just by looking at him, his eyes said something completely different. What she didn't understand was why he didn't tell her the truth. What was he afraid of, or what was it he didn't want her to know… if that body in the water really was hers, what was left of her now? Mariel shivered, she didn't even want to think about it.

The phone started ringing, snapping Mariel out of her thoughts. Wearily she looked up, just staring at the phone a while before finally bringing herself to get up and answer.

"Mariel, its Russell," the voice on the line said.

Mariel was just about to talk when Russell interrupted. "Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you the whole day," he said and Mariel could tell by his voice that he was upset.

"I've been here the whole time…" she said a bit confused.

"So are you avoiding us? Why aren't you answering your phone?"

By now Mariel was really confused. What was he talking about? She had been right here the whole time, and she was sure the phone hadn't been ringing. She had been taking a bath, but she would definitely have heard the phone from the bathroom… unless….

"Russell what time is it?"

"Ehh, 16.45pm, why?"

"Nothing…" Mariel was shocked. Five hours in the bath, how was it possible? She was sure there hadn't been more than twenty minutes. Had she fallen asleep? No, there was something more behind this whole picture. Water did something to her, and it didn't feel good. Maybe her body had been in that bathtub, but she knew her soul had been somewhere else…literally…

"Every time I'm in the water, I'll go somewhere…" she whispered the words to herself. Her voice trembled as she spoke. It was like a terrible secret about herself finally had been revealed. There was something she had to do… she had to go back there, to the place she'd found her dead body…

"Mariel!"

Russell's voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh?" she asked. She heard Russell sigh. Normally he would have worried about her, but today she was sure that's not way he called.

"Have you forgotten what you promised Rose yesterday? She has been waiting for you all day; she even tried to call you when I didn't succeed. Mariel, your daughter thinks you don't like her anymore. She used exactly those words, it breaks my heart to see her so sad. And honestly, I'm starting to wonder if you really don't care anymore, it's not the first time this happened," Russell said and Mariel could easily hear the anger he obviously was trying to hide.

Mariel was quiet; in fact she had no idea of what she was going to tell him. It would have been easiest to deny everything, to say that he is wrong. But as much as she hated to admit it, she hadn't even had a thought of Rose today, and when he mentioned her promise to her little girl, she didn't even feel guilty forgetting about it.

Finally she spoke. "Of course I still like her, I love her...?" she started. "Russell, I won't lie to you, something happened to me during the storm, I haven't been myself since that day. And please don't say that it's just my imagination… I know it's not…" Mariel was quiet for a moment. "I'm gonna do everything I can to figure out what happened, so I can get back to normal… I just don't know how," the last sentence only came out as a whisper. She swallowed hard, trying to pull herself together. Mariel wasn't that kind of a woman who used to cry, she didn't believe in that, but right now, she felt like crying. Her whole life had been turned upside down, she was about to loose her children. If she didn't make things right between her Rose, and Jessie, maybe they'd be lost forever. If she'd only known what to do…

Russell sighed. "I'm sorry Mariel."

"No don't be… I'M sorry… maybe I could come by later… just to talk a little to Rose?"

"Of course."

"Good, listen… there is something I have to do now, see you later okay."

"Alright, take care Mariel."

Mariel slowly hung up the phone. She walked to sit down, with a loud sigh she leaned her head in her hands. She sat like that for a while, than she got up on her feet again. There was something she needed to do. She grabbed the car keys on her way out…

**_xXxXxXxXx_**

It was dark outside, not a sound could be heard. Mariel shivered as she walked towards the water. The last time she'd been there had been the same, just as dark, just as intimidating…

As she reached the waters edge, she stopped for a moment, silently watching the dark surface, than she continued, walking further and further out into the cold water. The hurricane was over a long time ago, but for Mariel it would never be over…  
Maybe she would find what she was looking for, and maybe someday, some one would believe her, until than she was all alone in this world…

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
